The Quiet One
by littlemissbowtielover
Summary: Kurt Hummel is an extremely shy, nervous and guarded person around anyone who isn't his best friend Marley. Nobody knows why he is like this apart from her but she doesn't say a word about it. This is a story from an orphaned Kurt who has a very dark, heart-breaking and terrifying past. A past that might come back to haunt him once again. (Klaine is in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

Currently, it was a Monday the first day back from Christmas break. Pissed off and tired teenagers dragged themselves through the halls of McKinley, finally seeing what it was like in the morning for the first time since School broke off.

Kurt was leaning against Marley's locker, waiting for the bubbly brunette to arrive, with a book cradled in his arms. Reading books was always a passion for him. It was one of his many forms of escapism from the world and it was also a way to ensure nobody came up to him to talk. Kurt shuddered at the thought.

A delicate hand slowly brought the book down from his face. Marley stood there with a bright smile and open arms waiting for him to hug her. Kurt giggled quietly and took her small frame in his arms; "I've missed you sooooooooooooo much I just might cry with happiness right now" he whispered in her ear softly.

She smiled even brighter where her face was tucked away in between his neck and shoulder "I missed you too K" Marley whispered. They slowly pulled apart, both wearing matching fond expressions and heart warming smiles. Kurt gently kissed her forehead and clasped her hand in his before they made their way to English. "So, what did you do over the break?" Marley asked, looking up at him still smiling adorably.

Kurt couldn't resist but to kiss her nose, causing her to giggle and lean up and kiss him on the nose too (with a little help from Kurt who bent down knowing she couldn't fully reach.) "Well to be perfectly honest not much, I read about ten different books and that's about it." Marley rolled her eyes jokingly. "Honestly do you ever stop reading?" she asked looking up at Kurt with mock exasperation.

He smiled down at her and gave her a sideways hug whispering a serious "nope" into her ear, popping the p. Marley laughed lightly. "So Miss Marley Rose what did you do over the break?"

"Well... You know that guy Ryder from French class?" Kurt nodded "we kind of... went out on a date...and I really like him." she spat out all in one breath. He squealed (actually squealed) and grabbed her into a tight hug, making her squish her face into his chest.

"I'm so happy for you" Kurt squeaked. Marley wriggled out of his grasp and breathed in a big gulp of air. "God you almost smooshed the life out of me K." She panted still out of breath. He stepped back from her putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm truly sorry. When I get excited I tend to lose control. Forgive me?" Kurt pouted at her and lifted his hand for her to take. Marley happily took it and they walked to their English class.

Marley was about to sit at the front of the class when Kurt spun her around and swiftly pushed her to the back with him. She shot him a questioning look to which he simply gave her a pleading expression. Marley nodded and kissed him on the cheek as she sat down taking her stuff out.

Kurt absolutely hated English. Not because he hated the subject, in fact it was one of his favourites, but it was the one where they had the most students in the class and Kurt had _extreme_ anxiety around people. It didn't matter that these students have been in his class for years, he still didn't feel comfortable around them. No matter how hard he tries, his heart still races, his hands start shaking and he can't look up from the desk.

Slowly the mob of teenagers shuffled into the classroom chatting with their friends loudly. Marley looked over to where Kurt was sitting next to her and saw how his entire body tensed and how his hands began to shake. His eyes were glued firmly on the desk.

One huge jock's laugh boomed out and Kurt shook even more violently. Nobody would notice unless they cared enough to look closely and Marley cared so much for the boy next to her.

Discretely, she reached out and gently uncurled Kurt's shaking fingers and took his hands in hers, keeping a secure hold on him hoping it would calm him a bit. She pleaded in her head for the teacher to hurry up and distract him from the other students.

Once everyone had sat down, the English teacher burst through the door with a bright smile. "Good morning my fellow students! Welcome back to school!" Mr Collins sang happily. Everyone around them groaned some adding comments like "whatever" or "fuck off" and one random guy mumbled "who the hell even is this guy?"

However Mr Collins just smiled and continued getting out items from his desk for the lesson. Most teachers soon learn to ignore the student's responses as soon as they get to McKinley.

He was a handsome enthusiastic man. His hair was a dark brown, coiffed to perfection, with subtle golden streaks highlighting it- almost exactly like Kurt's. His bright, shining blue eyes where protected by a pair of square, black glasses perched upon his nose. The man's outfits always consisted of a white shirt , black tie and black dress pants that were so well tailored they almost looked like skinny jeans, paired with shining black formal shoes.

"So-"before he could carry on a boy's head peaked through the door. "Um... Sorry to interrupt and sorry for being late. I'm new here." Mr Collins smiled even brighter and opened the door fully for the new boy. Kurt slowly looked up from his desk to see the boy at the front.

_Wow_ Kurt thought taking in the boy's muscular figure. A tight white shirt covered his chest (you could practically see his six pack) and black skinny jeans were plastered onto his legs completed with a pair of black converses.

"Oh don't worry about it, what's your name?" Mr Collins questioned. "Blaine. Blaine Anderson" the handsome boy... Blaine responded. The teacher walked over to his desk and flicked through the register looking for his name.

"Aha! Got you Blaine. Ok just sit where ever you want for now I will move everyone about next lesson anyway." Blaine nodded and sat down in a chair in the middle of the classroom.

"Ok. Umm... What was I going to say...? Oh yes! So you guys will all be doing assignments this year on your favourite books and movies etc. I know it sounds kind of random but I want you to be able to analyse them and give me a report on _your_ interpretation of them!" Again, everyone groaned.

"Yes Yes I know, you actually have to do work. But look around you, you're in a school. Also, I will be grading these reports and you will do either two books or two films each or a book and a film- I do not care as long as you give me two separate reports!" Mr Collins continued as he went to grab some sheets to hand out for everyone with all the main points and rules on.

Everyone started talking whilst he gave out the sheets. Marley shifted in her chair so she was facing Kurt who seemed to have calmed down although he still held her hand. "So mister, what are you going to report on?" She questioned with a smile. Kurt smiled back.

"Mmmm I don't really know. I have tones of books I love so I'm not sure. What about you?" Marley reached out her other hand to fiddle with the hair at the back of his neck while she answered.

"I don't really know either. We can think about it later."

Kurt hummed in agreement as he took the hand that was messing with his hair and started playing with her fingers out of boredom. Marley simply watched quietly letting him. When Mr Collins reached their desk he smiled softly at Kurt and Marley's affection towards each other. "It's nice to see you two back" they both looked up.

Marley smiled brightly and Kurt ducked his head shyly, pulling the sleeves over his hands. Marley grabbed his hands, pulled his sleeves up again, and then entwined their fingers together. "I know you will easily get A's in your assignment Kurt. Don't even worry about it."

"Thank you sir." He whispered eyes still downcast. It was really hard for Kurt to keep eye contact with people so he tried to avoid it at all costs. Mr Collins just smiled fondly at the shy boy and passed them both a sheet then walked on. Kurt let out a breath, then groaned, and rested his head onto Marley's shoulder- hiding his face.

He hated being so shy but he couldn't help it. She kissed his hair and rested her cheek on top of his head. "He's right you know Kurt. You have such a beautiful talent with writing." He didn't respond, just hid his face further in her shoulder.

Mr Collins began talking again, answering any questions the students had, so Kurt sat up and released his hands from Marley's. Soon enough, the bell rang so they slowly packed their bags to leave. After a few lessons it was finally lunch and Marley and Kurt sat together on a bench outside since it was a beautiful day.

Kurt watched as the muted winter sun dappled through the school's trees onto the ground where the grass softly swayed against the cool wind from side to side.

"Have you seen Ryder yet?" he asked quietly, trying not to disturb the nice peace. Marley swallowed a pineapple from her fruit salad then said "Yup. He hugged me and asked me how I was-"

"What a true gentlemen." Kurt cut in with an impressed look. "I thought so too." She added. "Then before I left to come here, he asked me whether I wanted to go out to dinner with him, to which I said yes." Marley concluded with a twinkle in her eye.

"He makes you happy." He said. It wasn't a question it was a statement. "He really does" she responded letting a content sigh escape her lips.

"Well then I am happy." He added finally, quickly steeling a strawberry from her fruit salad and popping it into his mouth with a cheeky smile.

"Hey! If I didn't think you were the bestest friend ever you would be so dead by now!" He swallowed and smirked. Then, with lightening speed, he took the whole salad and got up from the bench stretching it above his head.

"Kurt" Marley whined making grabby hands, "give it back to me you meany!" Slowly, he began taking steps backwards. "What if I don't?" he countered, stealing another strawberry and eating it. Marley sat there trying to think of a good consequence before it hit her.

"I'll tell everyone you secretly think Chris Hemsworth has, and I quote, "the sexiest body on the freaking planet" she said trying to hide her condescending smirk since she knew she had him. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. "You wouldn't." He whispered.

Marley rose from the bench and walked up to him until she was a mere centimetre from Kurt's face. "Oh but I would" she whispered into his ear.

Instantly, Kurt placed the fruit salad into her open palms stepping back and crossing his arms against his chest with a pout. Marley ate a piece of pineapple and sat back down but Kurt stayed standing there. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you to see Thor 2 with me." He huffed. Marley smiled innocently back at him. "It's not my fault you have no filter in his shirtless scenes mister." Kurt whispered something unintelligible under his breath and went to sit down next to her.

He tried to steal another piece of fruit but she stabbed his hand with her plastic fork before he could. Eventually, he allowed her to eat peacefully whilst he lay down and placed his head on her lap to look up at the sky. Once Marley finished her salad, she threw it into the bin closest from where she was sitting and started threading her fingers through his hair.

It was times like these Kurt cherished. It made him feel like he was normal. That he wasn't going to go home to a care-home and that he wasn't scared of _them_ finding him. Or more importantly, that he wasn't scared of _him_ finding him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What you thinking 'bout?" Marley asked softly still stroking his hair. Kurt looked up at her questioning gaze but as he looked deeper he could see the signs of concern too. Abruptly, he sat up and shook his head, as though trying to get rid of his downing thoughts.

"Umm... Nothing just... No...Nothing." Kurt finally answered in a distant far away tone, whilst lifting his knees to his chest and perching his head on top of them. He could feel Marley's burning gaze on him like fire. There was a creak from the bench and then her face was right in front of his, her eyes looking directly into the shy boys. Kurt's blue eyes where directly locked on the worn out bench behind her, trying to avoid her stare.

However, Marley simply stood there- her body language telling him she wouldn't be moving until he told her at least something. Kurt cleared his throat before gently picking up each of her slim fingers from his face. "I'm going to head to the library-"he could tell Marley was about to protest, so he quickly added, "I just... I need some space and thinking time." Marley slowly took her hands away from his and gave an understanding expression, almost sympathetic.

'It's because of him' she thought to herself sadly. This would happen often. Kurt would suddenly quieten and close in; then he would softly ask to head to the library because his head was full of so many voices he needed to be alone or at least curled up with a book. It was strange that these things helped him but it worked perfectly for him.

Gracefully, the porcelain boy arose from where he was sat and picked up his satchel. With a thankful smile given to his best friend, Kurt wandered over to the library. Not many students knew about the library like Kurt, since you would have to actually like books to bother to ask where it was (or in Kurt's case beg Marley to ask where it was so he wouldn't have to) and not many people did. That completely baffled his mind.

Unlike the main buildings of McKinley, the library was old fashioned and separated from the rest. Kurt liked to think of the library as his little hideaway from the world, after all that's what he comes there to do- forget the world. To those who don't adore books like him, Kurt's thoughts would sound crazy but reading a book that captivated him was the most beautiful experience one could have in his opinion.

After he had walked through the small wooded area that leads to the library, Kurt stopped and turned around. The sight was beautiful. Ebony branches reached outward, entwining with those that belonged to an old oak tree whilst the muted winter sun dappled through them. Anyone would believe it was taken from a fairytale. Kurt had seen this wood change from season-to-season but winter was by far the most breath taking of them all. It was hard to believe he was still on school property.

Tearing his eyes away, Kurt turned back around and walked up to the library door which was almost completely concealed by a dark green plant which had slowly grown up the wood. The handle was cold and rusty against his soft, pale palm as he turned it. A low groan-like sound let out as Kurt pulled the door open_, 'yep I'm probably the only student who comes here judging by that'_ he thought amusedly.

"Good afternoon dear," greeted Mrs Cambell, the old librarian. She was a nice lady with kind, soft features to her face. "Good afternoon Mrs," he replied politely in the same soft, quiet tone as usual. Mrs Cambell smiled up at him from her wooden desk which was covered in many books, bound in beautiful dark leather. "Oooo, are these for the 'classics' section Mrs Cambell?" Kurt asked excitedly, though still quiet but with a beautiful twinkle in his cyan eyes. "They are indeed Kurt. I managed to buy them in an old market in England a while back. I gathered you may enjoy them?" Mrs Cambell questioned, even though she knew this was like Christmas had come early for Kurt. "Thank you so much!" the shy boy whispered, eyes never leaving the books.

The old lady got up from the desk and came around to gently pat Kurt on the shoulder. Normally he would flinch violently but there was something so calming about her touch, like Marley's. "Feel free to take out whichever one seems the most enthralling young man." Mrs Cambell told him affectionately. Kurt simply nodded and placed his satchel on an old table close by gently, then made tiny, quiet steps towards the desk which held the books.

Carefully, he reached out to trail his delicate fingers across the cover. The first one he saw had _'Great Expectations, Charles Dickens' _engraved with a gold, elegant font into the leather. The next had '_Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen'_ in the same beautiful lettering. To be honest, Kurt wanted all of them but he had read the previous many times (although that doesn't mean he won't be reading them again) so he picked up one which he had not read. '_Dracula, Bram Stocker' _said the cover. '_Perfect'_ he thought happily to himself and cradled the book in his arms as he walked over to the table where his satchel sat.

Contently, Kurt spent the last hour left of lunch reading with a smile always on his lips. Mrs Cambell watched him from her desk, also with a smile. Never had she met a young man with such intrigue and passion in books, nor had she met a boy with such polite manner. She had watched Kurt over the years come inside of the library in awe every time he saw a new book. It was a truly heart-warming sight. "Thank you Mrs Cambell," Kurt whispered, hugging the book to his chest tightly.

"You are always a pleasure Kurt," she replied gently. The porcelain boy blushed and gave her a smile before heading out of the door in time for the next periods.


	3. Authors Note :)

_Hey there readers! I'm so happy that some of you have already favourited this story when it's only the beginning, it means the world to me but I really also want to thank all of you who have begun following the story xx_

_Anyway, I thought I should write a bit about why I chose this theme to my story and also give you some warnings for the future chapters. So, first of all I chose to write a fanfic on a shy Kurt because I LOVE this character to death ( if you know of any good fics written with shy kurt I would love if you could leave a comment on it.)_

_I only love this character because I am shy myself. In fact, I am painfully so. I also chose my Kurt to have an extreme passion for books because I also love books- they are my life! (As sad as that sounds) Any-hoo, I would just like to tell you about the warnings for future chapters- it is rated M for a reason._

_Angst is my favourite Klaine fanfic genre, especially Kurt angst, so this story is going to be EXTREMELY angsty! As I have mentioned in the summary Kurt is an orphan and has a VERY dark past- however this past is going to be gory, horryifying, tragic, heart-breaking and, to put it simply, the things that happen to him are unforgivable. So there are my warnings for you, please don't read on if these themes aren't your cup of tea! I would love to read about your opinion so far buddies __ Or maybe even leave me comments on what you think will happen or what Kurt's past is? I will love you until my dying day if you did! _

_Last but not least, for those who are annoyed Blaine was not included much in the previous chapters- fear not my friends! Blaine will be FULLY introduced in chapter 3 _

_Thank you to those who took time to read this._

_Xoxo_

_Littlemissbowtielover _


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi there buddies! So this is the next chapter and Blaine is included a bit. I want Blaine and Kurt to have a proper introduction with just Kurt later on but I feel Kurt still is too shy for that now but maybe later!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_

Once Kurt had trekked back to the main building, book still cradled in hand, he quickly took out his time table with one hand to check his lesson. '_Food Tech.'_ The porcelain boy groaned inwardly. Food tech was a lesson dedicated to working on tables so close together, you could hear the whole table breathing in your ears. So, to put it simply, Kurt felt like running away every food tech lesson.

Huge masses of teenage boys (who reeked of lynks and B.O) came bounding down the corridor towards Kurt. Quickly, he turned down an abandoned corridor as they past, the rumble of their voices reverberating in his chest. With a sigh of relief and a quick look to check no-one else was there, Kurt speed walked over to the food tech classroom.

As the shy teenager entered the classroom, he saw that only one student was there (which was a kind of relief as he wouldn't have to awkwardly sit alone with the teacher.) The friendly, familiar face caught his eye. Marley. Kurt hurried over to her table and sat in the seat next to her. "Thank you M... For letting me go to the library I mean," he whispered. Marley responded with an easy smile, "no problem. So, are you feeling ok?" Kurt looked over at her and nodded with an excited glint sparkling within his eye.

"I'm guessing there where new books?" Marley wondered, thoroughly amused at his overexcitement. "Tones. Look what I got!" Kurt whispered, quietly singing the last part enthusiastically. Patiently, she waited for Kurt to pull out the book with a smile. The porcelain boy was practically buzzing with excitement. "Look it!" he whispered, placing the leather bound book into her arms as though it were the most precious, breakable object on the planet. Marley looked up to see Kurt holding both of his hands over his mouth, trying to cover up a huge smile, whilst bouncing his legs up and down in anticipation of her reaction.

"_Dracula_, Bram Stocker" Marley read aloud. Kurt was bouncing in his seat by now and responded with an "mmmhmmm." She swivelled round in her seat to look at him dead on but almost dropped the book. Kurt let out a panicked squeal/ squeak noise and took it back, hugging it protectively. "You my friend have an unhealthy obsession in books." Marley stated with a shake of her head. "Uh uh." Kurt countered childishly, "I have a _passion _M. Not an obsession." Mockingly, Marley instantly nodded her head whilst mouthing 'ok' over and over to him, patting his back.

With an adorable pout, Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair. As soon as the crowd of other students began trickling in, Kurt sat up and instantly quietened. Trying to hold back a heavy sigh, Marley gave her best friend a comforting touch with one hand against his back (she could feel how taught his muscles where through the navy button up he was wearing.)

Once the class had settled, Mrs Hamilton strutted through the door. "Good afternoon class," she began, "Today we will be making cinnamon buns." A few 'whoops' and cheers went through the class, Kurt didn't know why. Cinnamon buns weren't that amazing.

"The method is written on the board. All you need to do is-"she was interrupted by the new boy Blaine who burst through the door breathing heavily. Mrs Hamilton looked a little shocked at his state but her expression suddenly morphed into a slightly more angered one. "Why are you late?!" Blaine looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing how someone so small could have such a loud voice. "I'm sorry Mrs; I'm new here- I got a bit lost." Mrs Hamilton looked Blaine up and down once more and hummed.

"Ok, take a seat over..." She scanned quickly across the room. "Well you have to sit on Kurt and Marley's table today but if you are _on time _next time you will have a choice." Blaine nodded quickly and began walking over towards the table, hoping he wouldn't anger the women any more.

Kurt froze once he heard Mrs Hamilton say his and Marley's name and he still was. The hazel eyed, handsome boy sat opposite the two best friends and smiled at them both. Subtly, Marley nudged Kurt with her elbow to make him look up and smile. He did. But then his cerulean eyes snapped back down to his constant fidgeting hands

"Ok, you no longer need me anymore because everything you need is on the table and, as I mentioned before, the method is on the board. If you need help then ask someone on your table. For those of you who haven't had me as their food tech teacher before, I will say this once and once only..."

"'Unless anything blows up or someone starts bleeding to death, don't disturb me', "the students who have had her teaching before quoted in a bored, unenthusiastic voice. "Perfect," Mrs Hamilton grinned.

Marley looked over her shoulder at Kurt who was currently staring at his bag longingly. '_Him and his books' _she thought fondly. "Kurt, you can read the stupid book later. Come on we need to start!" The pale boy slowly turned to her with a look of pure disgust on his face- Marley had no idea why. "What? K, I really want to start!" She whined. "'Stupid book?'" he asked incredulously, "Marley, _Dracula _is an amazing novel! I-"before Kurt could continue she slapped a hand over his face, not even caring where it hit just as long as he stopped talking about the damn book! "Kurt, if you don't shut up I will sabotage your cinnamon buns-"the shy one gasped dramatically, although it was muffled by her hand (it was almost comical.)

"Promise you will focus and not talk about the book?" Marley questioned with a serious yet playful tone. Solemnly, Kurt nodded his head whilst she removed her hand from his mouth. "Good."

The two best friends didn't realise Blaine had been watching their little argument with a huge amused smirk plastered on his face until they turned around from facing each other in their seats. Instantly Kurt blushed the deepest shade of red there was but Marley just rolled her eyes at the shy boy and sniggered.

"Sorry, he is an extreme book nerd. I'm Marley by the way... Your Blaine right?" Blaine chuckled at the nickname she used for the boy she had been arguing with before, then responded, "Yep. I just transferred." Blaine couldn't help but notice how the pale boy hadn't looked up from his hands- _and he was still blushing!_

Suddenly, the bubbly brunette realised why he was looking at Kurt with a questioning gaze and jumped in to save him. "Oh, this is Kurt by the way." Marley slowly leaned towards Blaine to whisper, "Sorry he's really shy."

Understandingly, the gorgeous boy nodded. After their little introduction the small group began to make their buns like the rest of the class. For some odd reason Blaine couldn't stop looking away from Kurt.

_**Please leave me reviews because I will love you! Also, I would love if you could leave any recommendations for the plot that I could perhaps add to the story! I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter too, I'm working on the longer ones now.**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	5. Remembering

_**Hey fellow klainers! So I wanted to add more of Kurt's background into the chapters and there is a few hints as to what happened... well only some of it but they are there! I promise Klaine will happen in further chapters, just hold tight. Warning: angst!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_

Currently, Kurt was hugging Marley goodbye by his navigator. "Promise me you'll call me if the nightmares come tonight?" she whispered desperately into his ears. Marley felt the shy boy give a tiny nod where his head was tucked into her neck.

Parting from his best friend was so hard for Kurt, even if it was just for the night until school starts again. She was his anchor. When she's away from him, all those things... those memories he wants to forget creep back into his mind. Over and over.

"Kurt, you gonna have to let me go," Marley said in a soft voice reluctantly. "I don't want to." Gently, she pulled away from him with a small smile. "We'll see each other tomorrow- and you can call or text me or even Skype me if you want, ok?" Kurt sniffled quietly and nodded.

"Good." Marley gave him one more quick hug and a soft lingering kiss against his cheek for extra grounding. "Marley!" a loud, deep voice called, making Kurt flinch. Standing on the field parallel to the parking lot was Ryder wearing a huge smile, gesturing for her to come to him. An enormous grin broke out across her face "I'll see you tomorrow K," she said, squeezing his hand one last time before turning to run over to Ryder.

"Right." Kurt whispered to himself, opening the door and placing his bag gently onto the passenger seat. Before he pulled out, Kurt just sat there staring at the slowly darkening blue sky. '_Looking at that the world almost seems beautiful'_ he thought sadly to himself. _Almost._

A dull numbness fell upon him. There it was. That feeling. That sense of emptiness. The sense of complete and utter worthlessness... It was too painfully familiar for him. So much so it hurt. Quickly shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kurt pulled down on the gear stick and drove out.

The shy, insecure teen didn't notice a certain curly haired boy who had been watching him, from when he was clutching for dear life onto Marley up until the moment he sat alone fighting the same internal battle he does every day, with a sympathetic yet curious expression.

Being alone in his car was nice for Kurt since when you live in a care home, privacy and alone time was a foreign concept. The sudden desire to sing flooded his veins. Singing was the one thing nobody knew he could do. Somehow keeping it a secret made it so much more special and sacred to Kurt.

With a click of a button, the shy boy let the calming melody overtake everything.

_**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday**_

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday__

_**Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday**_

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm

He didn't realise he was crying until the song had ended- but then he realised...

'"_Mummy, what are The Beatles? I thought they were an insect but Daddy said they aren't..." Elizabeth looked lovingly at her little boy. "They are a band Kurtie," she told him, grabbing his chubby cheeks and pinching them lovingly. "Can I hear one of their songs Mummy?!" the excited young boy asked. "Sure...ummm... Ah! Here we are." Elizabeth placed a small disc into the music player. That was the first day Kurt had heard his mother sing to him. It was then he realised that was now his favourite sound...'_

Harsh, chocked sobs erupted through his chest. _'__**She's gone Kurt! Forget and let go!' **__a voice screamed inside of his head. "I can't!" he shouted, still crying and breathing sporadically. "I can't... I watched it... I watched him do it. Both times... to her and to Dad." _Kurt was now whispering in such a broken quiet voice, you wouldn't have heard him.

Kurt breathed in and out until he was calmed down. The porcelain boy took the final turn and drove up the driveway to the home. Quickly, he parked by a sign that read '_Terrywood house, care home' _then composed himself enough to go inside.

With one last inhale, Kurt pushed the door and stepped inside before shutting it quietly behind him.

_**I felt so mean writing this to Kurt but at the same time I love angst... What is wrong with me! Goodness Gracianious...I don't know if I am happy with what I've written so far to be honest, it just seems so slow so I'm going to make sure the story will become more fast paced. If you would like to please leave a review to leave your thoughts on the chapter.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	6. Thinking of him

_**Soooooo, this chapter has A LOT of angst going on. You have been WARNED my friend. Other WARNINGS: detailed violence (please do not read if that triggers you in any way)**_

_**Brace yourselves,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_

Instantly, a wave of noise broke Kurt's silence as he walked through the living room. It seemed as though today had been a painting day of some sorts since dozens of tubes and pots where sprawled over almost every inch of the floor. Trying to go unnoticed by the mass of tiny little ones, Kurt quickly speed walked towards the hallway. "KURT!" a high pitched voice screamed.

Plastering on a fake smile, the porcelain boy waved at the group of children who had now stopped flinging paint at each other and were staring at him with excited expressions. '_Well that's slightly unnerving' _he thought to himself. "Hey guys, I would love to join you but I have an English assignment to write," he told them honestly. Even though he knew he would have made up some excuse if he hadn't had an assignment, Kurt felt happy that he wasn't lying to them.

"Oh but Kuuuurrt!" the little ones groaned simultaneously. _'Again, Slightly unnerving.' _

"I'm really sorry guys," he spoke sincerely. Rosie, a young girl with long dark curly hair (who seemed to be the 'leader' of the group) stepped forward with a contemplative look. After taking in his expression for any signs of a lie, she gave one final nod and announced, "Ok guys...I believe him. Kurt never lies," she finished with a bright, toothy grin.

Feeling rather strangely relieved to have the permission from a six year old to leave, Kurt walked up to his room and collapsed face-first onto the bed with a groan. It was just one of those days were he felt so annoyed at himself and yet, he had no idea why. Yes. It was incredibly frustrating to have a set of emotions like his.

Growling in frustration, the pale boy reluctantly pulled himself up to have a shower because even though he had one this morning, he felt weirdly dirty. Grabbing a towel from a large wooden trunk in his room, Kurt walked into his on-suite bathroom and turned the shower on a high heat setting and began undressing.

Tentatively he brought his shirt up over his head. He tried his best to not look down at his chest but it was hard when thick scars were carved into his alabaster skin, every single one tells a different story. All of them were still vividly scorched into his mind. Gently, he brought his hand down and trailed one particularly deep white scar with his finger...

"_A loud voice beckoned Kurt into the family living room. Knowing that if he didn't go in he would have a much graver consequence, the ten year old approached the door and walked in. Standing there was a boy. His looks where familiar and well known to Kurt. _

"_Where were you?" the boy asked in a scarily calm, friendly tone. Kurt looked up at the figure and answered quietly, " I was at school." Slowly, the boy nodded, he wore an expression that made Kurt feel as though he knew something else. Taking quick steps, the figure strode up to Kurt with his hands behind his back._

"_You see Kurtie...-" the pale boy winced at the use of the once loving nickname- "I know you're lying to me..." An object was drawn from behind the boy's back. Kurt gasped, frozen in fear. There clutched securely in the boy's hand was a large shining kitchen knife- recently sharpened. "Please-"a painfully loud crack was heard. Kurt's jaw. Now grabbing his broken jaw, the small boy stumbled backwards from the other boy._

_Many different emotions flickered quickly through the eyes of his tormentor. There was anger, hatred but the one that was the scariest...pleasure. Tiny tears started to fall from Kurt's eyes. How could this be real? The person who was meant to love him and protect him was getting pleasure and happiness from abusing him._

_The other boy chuckled darkly. The sound made Kurt's skin crawl and hairs prickle. "You are so pathetic you know that?" Throwing another quick punch at Kurt, which made him collapse from the impact and scream out in pain, the boy smiled and began fiddling with the knife. "I could end you right now... But you know what? I'm not going to... Wanna know why?"_

_Kurt didn't respond just stared at the carpet holding his abdomen where the other boy had punched him. The tormentor walked over to the ten year old, a sinister look plastering his features. Pulling Kurt up with merciless force, the boy whispered in his ear, "Because I love watching you suffer... Kurtie." _

_An incredibly sharp pain ripped through Kurt's chest making him scream and cry out. Looking down, the tormentor watched as the blade sunk deep into Kurt's chest as he dragged it all the way across to the other side. Blood immediately began to flow out of the wound. Eventually, the boy ripped the knife back out and with one last whisper of, "Goodnight dear Kurtie," he was gone. "_

The sound of rapidly cascading water was all he could hear now. Silent tears were trailing down his face as he stood there, hand still over the scar. '_**He's not here' **_a voice reminded him. '_**But he's somewhere'**_ Kurt thought tensely.

Shaking his head, the broken boy pulled off his trousers and stepped into the shower. The water was scolding but Kurt still felt the touch of that boy on his skin- even though it was long gone, it still lingered there. He wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

Not once did he look down below his chest. There were some scars and marks that reminded Kurt of too much. Healing takes time. However, those marks... they would take a lifetime to forget.

_**Ooooo... A lot of Kurt angst going on there. So I'm sorry Blaine isn't in this chapter but he will be in the later chapters I know you want your Klaine (as do I) but I need to entwine Kurt's past into the story first. Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me your thoughts.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	7. Authors note (sorry)

Hi there,

So I have come to tell you that I am putting a hold on this story for now. I'm really sorry for those of you who are annoyed at this (I probably would be) but I am currently focusing on my other fanfic called 'The Shy One and The Bad One'. It is also about Klaine so if you want to check it out I'd be happy if you did. I update quiet frequently on there.

To be honest, they both have similar themes i.e shy Kurt but I also have Badboy!Blaine in there too. Please check it out if that's your kind of thing, I'd really appreciate it.

Again, I'm super super super sorry for anyone who is annoyed at me.

Xoxo

Littlemissbowtielover


End file.
